


(Not) Worth Telling

by bestuntold (lacies)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacies/pseuds/bestuntold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories don't really need to be told -- but I'm going to tell them anyways.  Dumping grounds for self-indulgent shorts...mostly probably involving Takumi.</p><p>1: Kaden makes it his job to remind Takumi that he's beautiful every day.<br/>2: Elise, Takumi, and Xander ft. the most awkward tea party ever.<br/>3: Saizo isn't sure his son is actually <em>his son</em>. (Or, he's not sure he's fit to be a father)<br/>4: In the years after the war, Takumi learns to flirt (maybe).<br/>5: Takumi and Xander hold hands...yep, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaden/Takumi: You're beautiful too

It would be undignified to run.  That's why Takumi doesn't turn and make a hasty retreat as Kaden heads straight for him in graceful strides.

"Hey, Takumi!  You look beautiful as always today."

A few people close enough to overhear look over, he can feel them watching blood flood to his face even as his expression scrunches up into something pinched.  He must look like an umeboshi right now. Takumi resists the urge to hide his face in his hands and tries to smooth down his expression to just an irritated squint.

"Again, Kaden," Takumi grumbles, painfully aware that his face was still very visibly red. 

This has become a daily thing.  Where he hardly noticed Kaden's presence before, it's now impossible to ignore since they spoke at the festival. 

"Yeah, again!" Kaden laughs cheerfully, tapping Takumi's cheek lightly with one finger. 

He flinches and takes a step back.  He has to force himself to keep his gaze on Kaden.  No one's watching them or anything anymore, even if the way Kaden speaks to him is a bit casual and odd, it's nothing to take notice of.  No one is watching his face go through five shades of red, except Kaden.

"Are you ever going to stop?  Just say hi to me normally!"

"Hm..."  Kaden turns his head and touches his hand to his chin as he considers, a hint of a smile still playing at his lips.

Takumi can't help but wonder if he's deliberately showing off his profile or something, highlighting the slope of his nose.

"Maybe," Kaden says finally, turning back to Takumi with a wide grin.  "When you get used to it!"

He scowls and glances away.  How is he supposed to get used to this?

 

 

Just when Takumi thinks he's almost used to it, it gets worse. 

Maybe that's not quite right.  There's nothing bad about the way Kaden compliments him.  If it had been anyone else Takumi probably would have assumed the comments to be mocking.  Kaden is perfectly genuine in every word though, even in the way he taps Takumi's nose or cheeks lightly. 

More than that, maybe.

Kaden cups Takumi's cheek, touch firm and affectionate unlike his usual teasing gestures.  They're standing in the shade of a swaying cherry tree that refuses to stop blooming, sunlight peeking through its blossoms and casting pretty light spots over Kaden's features.

"Are you finally getting used to it, Takumi?"

Not at all, but it's not that bad even when he realises Kaden must feel how hot his face is.  Takumi tries to look away, but it's hard to escape when Kaden's hand is still cradling his cheek.  He nudges gently until Takumi is looking at him again.

"You know, you're even prettier like this."

Takumi grabs Kaden's wrist and backs away.  He bites the inside of his cheek until he swallows down the harsh protest that threatens to lash out.

"You...you're going too far," Takumi whispers, almost hissing from how he has to forcefully keep from snapping.

"Ah-"  Kaden lets his hand fall, his usual smiling expression melts away as well.  "Sorry, Takumi...do you really hate it?"

Takumi almost hisses again and he can't keep his eyes still, gaze flitting everywhere to avoid looking at Kaden.  It's hard to respond to that.  Even if it's irrational, Takumi feels as if he should be fighting something.

Fighting what?

"N-no...that's not the problem."

 

 

It's embarrassing.

Takumi can hear how shaky his exhale is and he's breathing right against Kaden's mouth so he can definitely _feel_ it.  Just like how he can feel the gentle curve of Kaden's smile.

"You're so cute."

Kaden withdraws only to lean in again to press their cheeks together, his skin infuriatingly cool against Takumi's. 

"Why do you always have to say things like that," he asks, but the question lacks any heat, any irritation.  There's no point in being defensive around Kaden anymore.  Whether he can see right through it or just doesn't notice it, it doesn't faze him.

"Because."  A soft kiss is pressed against furrowed brows.  "You need to know how lovely you are."

Takumi is pretty sure the tips of his ears are on fire.

"You're," Takumi starts, almost quivering in his embarrassment.

Kaden pulls back and beams at him.

"...absolutely ridiculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had 3 different versions of this rattling around in my head since I read Kaden & Takumi's dlc conversation. Now, if only someone would write these two with a healthy splash of praise kink...


	2. Takumi & Xander (& Elise): For bonding and stuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise, Takumi, and Xander ft. the most awkward tea party ever.

Though Takumi would never admit it, he's been to his fair share of tea parties.  The kind of tea parties with pretty, empty cups and more dolls as guests than real people.  He's a hundred percent sure that he's too old for them, but Princess Elise is formidable in a way that none of her other siblings are.  Takumi can't seem to say no to her anymore, as if he'd used up his quota when they first became acquainted.

It's the only reason he finds himself in this situation, seated on a pink, embroidered cushion, surrounded by dolls, each with a delicate Nohrian teacup set before them, across from Prince Xander. 

He's been to enough tea parties that he feels comfortable declaring this the most awkward one ever.  There is no way for this to be any stranger, even if Ryouma were to join them in full armor.  (If anything that might be an improvement.)

Takumi shifts discretely on his cushion, for some reason he'd settled in _seiza_ rather than sitting cross-legged when he came in and saw Xander there.  Not a real problem now, but Elise's last tea party had been over an hour long.  Now that he's settled like this though, Takumi knows he'll be too stubborn to shift into a more relaxed posture even though Xander is sitting cross-legged.  He's committed to it, just like he's committed to sitting through this ridiculous tea party.  Adjusting his position or even excusing himself would feel too much like losing.

Besides, Elise seems perfectly happy in spite of the atmosphere.  She fills the air with her soft humming, and the soft clicks of porcelain plates and cups being set properly, seemingly oblivious.  Takumi knows better.

"There," she proclaims cheerfully and turns to her brother with a brilliant smile.

It's hard to tell if the other prince's brows are more furrowed than usual.  "Oh...is no one else joining us," Xander asks as he picks up the empty, ornate teapot and mimics the motion of pouring tea into Elise's cup and then repeats the motion again to 'fill' Takumi's cup.

He almost snorts.

"What do you mean?  We have so many guests today!"  She gestures widely at Takumi and the dolls around them, all of them Nohrian style except for one.  "Even Miss Yumi made it," she tells her brother enthusiastically, carefully lifting a pale, delicate hand of the lone Hoshidan doll as she speaks. 

"Miss Yumi...?" Xander sounds confused and Takumi is almost choking on air, because she's going to tell him --

"Takumi introduced us!"

It only takes a second for Takumi to feel heat rush to his face, all the way to the tips of his ears.  He glares into his empty teacup, uncomfortably aware that he always looks angry in his embarrassment.

"I see."

Takumi glances up, and unclenches his jaw, and sees Xander looking thoughtfully at the pretty doll dressed in a deep blue kimono decorated with hydrangeas. 

It's hard to tell, but Xander might be smiling.

 

 

Xander catches up to Takumi after the tea party concludes and Takumi wants to sink into the ground or lunge through the wall to avoid talking to the other prince.  They hardly spoke directly before or during the tea party and after that, Takumi is determined to keep it that way. 

Not that Xander did anything _wrong_ , even curling his pinky as he picked up his empty cup during their 'play', Takumi just feels too embarrassed to exist.

"What is it," he asks, voice harsh, when he can no longer ignore the other prince walking a half step behind him. 

"That doll--"

He bristles.  "It's not like it was mine," Takumi interrupts before Xander can finish.

He's being made fun of, Takumi thinks, even though another part of his mind wants to believe that Xander isn't the kind of man that'd mock him for something so inconsequential.  He chances a glance at the other man.  He's waiting for Takumi to continue, no hint of disdain in his expression.

"She just showed me all her dolls and Sakura likes dolls too...  With everything going on neither of them have much time to play, and that's just --"  Takumi grits his teeth, he probably doesn't make sense.  His face is still hot and his gaze keeps sliding to the side.  "So I..."

"You gave her the doll because you thought she'd like it."

It's pretty simple, and not all that embarrassing, when Xander puts it that way.

"Yeah, basically."

"Thank you."

His eyes snap back to Xander finally, and he stares at him in confusion. "For what?"

"You've been very kind to my sister," Xander says, voice gentle and an almost smile on his lips.

But it annoys Takumi.  "Don't thank me for doing something nice for a friend," he says sharply.  Even the heat from his face recedes, his scowl actually reflecting his irritation rather than camouflaging his embarrassment. 

"You're right, Prince Takumi.  I spoke carelessly...  I can see that you are very considerate of your friends.  You've been a good friend to Elise and Leo too...you even indulge Camilla."

"Don't thank me for being your siblings' friend either."

"I didn't intend to," Xander says sharply, and catches Takumi's gaze.  The crease between his brows soften after a moment, even though he seems uncertain when he speaks again.  "It's...nice, that our families have been able to get along so well.  I feel foolish that I hadn't really noticed until now, but until today we haven't spoken to each other properly."

"Oh," Takumi intones lamely, "well, we're talking now."

"Yes, I suspect this is why Elise invited us today.  And if you are not opposed to it, Prince Takumi, I would like to continue."

"To...talk?"

"To pursue this friendship," Xander says, perfectly seriously.  He's almost laughably rigid and painfully earnest, but Takumi can feel his face alight anew.  The tips of his ears practically catch fire.

Xander offers a hand to Takumi, it takes him a moment to recognise the gesture and another still to respond.  Takumi grasps Xander's hand firmly and hopes his hand isn't too sweaty.  "Uh...sure."

This is going to take a while to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and then Xander just _holds_ Takumi's hand bc he's been reading Elise's hand-holding-for-peace advice books and Takumi has a minor meltdown trying to figure out wtf is happening.


	3. Saizo & Asugi (low key Saizo/Fem!MU): Just like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo isn't sure his son is actually _his son_. (Or, he's not sure he's fit to be a father)

Weeks ago he'd held a small squirming bundle he'd recognised as a baby in his arms and they'd called it his son.  The little thing had been barely recognisable as human, he recalls, too pink and too small, it had resembled a hairless cat more than anything else. And then the child grasped his finger in its tiny hands and spit up on him, while its mother cooed about how precious their 'Little Sai' was.

Saizo hadn't the heart to point out that it was actually quite ugly.  His wife was happy so he'd held his silence, tugging his finger still in its grasp and marveling at the strength of its grip.

'Little Sai' was almost three years old now, or so he was told, even though the child had been a newborn only weeks ago.  It was more than a little disorienting but Saizo would adapt.  It wasn't as if he had any choice but to do so.

His son hid behind the leg of one of his caretakers and peered up at Saizo uncertainly, not even a hint of recognition in eyes that were too big for his head.  It couldn't be helped, the last time Saizo had seen him, his child had not even been six months old.  Never mind the child, Saizo could hardly recognise the toddler.  He no longer looked like a hairless cat, though his oversized eyes looked large enough to roll off his face and his too big, pointed, ears lent him the appearance of an artfully shaved monkey. 

"Come here," Saizo said, without expecting much.  The child shook his head.

Saizo sighed heavily and crouched down so that the toddler didn't have to quite tilt his head so far back to stare at him, and removed his mask.  "Come."

"No," his son said, the word practically spat out.

Saizo turned his gaze up to Little Sai's caretaker, expression carefully blank.  "Is he like this with his mother?"

The woman cleared her throat a little awkwardly, that was more of an answer than what she said.  "Well, it takes him some time to warm up again."

No matter, Saizo didn't need anyone to tell him, he had known all along that he was ill prepared for fatherhood.  He held out a hand to his son, with as much patience as he could muster.  He did not lean forward to sniff it like a cat or dog might have. No, he stayed perfectly still.

At least being so still and silent would be an asset to his training. At the rate Little Sai was aging he'd be ready to begin in a few more weeks outside of the Deeprealm. Saizo would be a better teacher than a father. 

 

 

One month in the Deeprealm and Little Sai had not warmed up to Saizo at all.  Saizo had a hard time finding his son when he wanted to seek him out, and only barely saw the child when he caught Little Sai peering at him from around a corner or behind some furniture when Saizo wasn't looking for him. He had hardly heard him say anything either, the only word he'd spoken directly to Saizo was 'no'.

Six weeks into Saizo's visit, Little Sai's mother joined him. 

Little Sai leapt into his mother's arms and cried, fingers knotted in her hair and bawling into her neck.  Corrin held him patiently, whispering soothingly into his ear before playfully squeezing him until he laughed.

She turned her smile to Saizo.  "Having a hard time?"

"How could you tell," he muttered, unable to mask his frustration anymore.

"Your face," she answered with a giggle, walking over with Little Sai still clinging to her.  She pressed a finger between his eyebrows and rubbed at the furrow as if she could smooth it out with her touch.  "You're more scrunched than usual."

"Only you would be able to tell," he said, softly.

Corrin shook her head fondly and practically poured their son into Saizo's arms.  "Have you been ignoring Daddy?  Don't be shy..."

"I'm not shy," he mumbled, nose scrunching up as he reluctantly let go of his mother to cling to Saizo's shirt with untrusting hands, even as he leaned most of his weight away from his father.  Saizo fumbled, adjusting his grip to keep Little Sai from falling backwards.

"There," Corrin declared proudly as she took a step back.  She bopped Little Sai's nose softly and then Saizo's.  Saizo rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"He looks just like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slowed the Deeprealms a _little_ I guess bc srsly teenager in a few weeks is too intense, so ~1 week = 1 year? Still Deeprealms ruin everything ( & also makes for fun? family issues)


	4. Leo/Takumi: How far we've come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the years after the war, Takumi learns to flirt (maybe).

"So this is where you're hiding out, Prince Takumi."

Leo finds Takumi outside on one of the smaller balconies attached to the ballroom.  He closes the door behind him and lets some of the tension drain out of his shoulders.  Takumi is seated on the heavy stone railing beside the door, where he can't be seen unless someone steps onto the balcony.  It's lit only by the light that flows out through double glass doors, the moon is a slim sliver that's almost lost in the dark sky.  It's night but the evening has only just begun. 

Takumi looks up and squints at Leo, making no move to hide his bare feet or put his shoes back on.  "I finally understand why Corrin ran around barefoot all the time, Nohrian shoes are _cruel_ ," he complains jokingly.  Takumi wiggles his toes, as if reliving the discomfort.  He's even removed his socks.   "Actually," he continues, "Not just your shoes.  Your formal wear is probably heavier than a full suit of armor.  It's ridiculous."

"I felt the same way about Hoshidan robes when you hosted the celebration last year," Leo says as he sits down next to Takumi, close, so that he can't be seen by anyone casually passing by the doors.   "And I don't see your sisters complaining, even though their shoes are probably infinitely more uncomfortable."

"I am a hundred percent sure that Hinoka took off her shoes, you just can't tell with that gown she's wearing."  Sakura probably hardly has the opportunity to wander off with Elise glued to her side.  While Ryouma just lucked out, as the King of Hoshido, he's been spared this particular inconvenience. 

Leo laughs quietly, Takumi is sure that if they'd been inside the sound would have been completely lost.  But though he could still hear the music and bustle of celebration trickling through, the door and curtains muffle it enough that the sound rings clear. 

"At least she's still inside."

"That's because she knows that if she tried to leave Princess Camilla would notice and hunt her down."  That's enough of a deterrent even for Takumi's fearless older sister. 

"And isn't that what I'm doing, hunting you down," Leo suggests, and tilts his head deliberately to catch Takumi's gaze, grin curved like the sickle moon.  That smile used to be annoying, infuriating, once upon a time.  But neither of them can remember what it feels like to harbour that kind of irrational resentment; not anymore, not towards each other. 

Takumi holds Leo's stare for a moment before turning his head up to look at the starless sky. "Not at all," he says with a huff, tugging at the stiff collar under the luxuriant silk tie he wore.  "Even if the actions seem the same, you're using me as an excuse to get away."

"Well, I can't say you're wrong," Leo says as he leans close.  Takumi freezes for a moment.  Leo brushes Takumi's hand away and tucks two fingers under the collar, loosening it just a fraction so that it's not noticeable visually.  It's meant to help, but the lingering sensation of Leo's gloved fingertips against the warm skin of his throat leaves a different tightness behind.  "But you know," Leo continues in a quiet murmur, before he has a chance to right himself mentally, "I wouldn't take that excuse with just anyone."

"I know."  Takumi tilts his head back as he tries to unknot the tie entirely.  "I knew you would notice me missing and find me." 

"Haven't we come a long way," Leo sighs, eyes caught on Takumi's fingers twisting hopelessly on shimmering silk.  His fingers are clumsy, unable to tell where the loop ends without a mirror.  "You're making a mess of it," he tells Takumi bluntly, this is a different kind of irritation, maybe no less irrational.

He's right, the careful loops and folds are no doubt becoming warped and twisted by Takumi's hands.  But Leo's the last person that should be allowed to comment on it.  "I don't want to hear anything from someone who has trouble putting his shirt correctly." 

"I haven't done that in years!"

He gives up, yanking at the cloth forcefully.  It only tightens the knot.  "You mean you've learned to notice before walking out the door."

"Think what you will, at least I've never had trouble undressing."  Takumi gives Leo a look, a single eyebrow arched.  It's rare for Leo to be the one to fumble like that, and the slip up brings a faint rose tint to his cheeks.  Leo clears his throat.  Takumi is a good enough friend to give him a moment to recover.  "The point is...you're going to end up sleeping in full suit and tie at this rate."

But just a moment.

"Saying something like that, are you offering your assistance, Leo," he asks, tone deliberate.

It's not a joke this time, it'd never really been a joke.  The red brushed across Leo's cheeks darken, but he stares Takumi down intensely. "...do you know what you're saying?"

A tangible silence hangs between them, heavy, for a moment before it parts like a veil. 

Takumi cocks up his chin again, offering the mangled knot and line of his neck to Leo.  "How dense do you think I am?"  Warmth is seeping up Takumi's neck to his face, and it has nothing to do with tie or waistcoat. 

Leo's fingers are almost as dumb as Takumi's as he pulls at infuriating tie.  He has to remove his gloves before trying again.  And then he tries again, fingers careful and slow.  The slide of the fabric as he finally untangles the knot is audible.  Takumi closes his eyes and lets Leo's touch ghost down the line of his throat, pushing at the stiff collar he'd loosened earlier. 

"I suppose I underestimated you," Leo confesses and presses his palm against Takumi's cheek.  "But, I assure you, we're on the same page now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i finally wrote leokumi (even though 90% of what i read is leokumi somehow they have eluded me until now) & as much as I like seeing Takumi flustered and stupid...I also like the idea of him growing comfortable enough with himself (and trusting Leo enough) to make a move on him without totally freak out.


	5. Takumi & Xander: I want to hold your hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hold hands...yep, that's it.

Takumi realises with a slight, guilty thrill that Xander is _almost_ as awkward as he is.  Xander, charismatic crown prince, unshakeable commander, the man that is built like his Nohrian hell steed -- yes, that guy -- he is not as unflappable as he seems.  It's not something immediately obvious, of course.  Takumi is certain that if not for Elise he would never have unearthed the truth.  It stares him in the eye now, with far too much eye contact and hands so warm they burn through thick layers of leather.

Unfortunately, the discovery has left Takumi somewhat paralyzed. 

He fidgets, pushing back the urge to jerk away, again.  He's unsure how long they've been standing here, each of his hands clasped in one of Xander's, but the impulse has bubbled up at least six times already and he keeps stomping it out.  It's long enough that Takumi has stopped wondering what his face is even doing anymore.  He's just thankful they have their gloves on so he doesn't have to worry about his hands getting clammy in Xander's careful grasp.

It's nice.  Knowing that Xander can be as socially inept as him, that is.  It's why he tolerates this weird, hand holding session.  There's a wide strip of red blooming across Xander's face; it doesn't matter that Takumi must be just as flushed if not more, it's just nice to know that he's not alone in his embarrassment.    

Takumi averts his gaze to stare at the walls, track across the room to a bookshelf and then the frayed cover of some book he's not actually interested in.  He looks at anything but Xander.  (And becomes aware that Xander's hands are shaking just faintly.  Takumi squeezes Xander's hands without thinking.)

"So," Takumi starts to say, clearing his throat before his voice can crack.  "How long are we supposed to do this?"

He stares at their joined hands, resisting the urge to shift their grip so that he can rub his thumb over the back of Xander's gloved hands.  (It's a new impulse, one that he doesn't care to examine too closely.)

"The book didn't specify, exactly...I'm making you uncomfortable," Xander says, hands steady again now.

Takumi fidgets again, shoulders twitching in a half hearted shrug, without pulling his hands away.  "It's not that bad anymore."  He's not lying.  It's not comfortable, exactly, but the heat is receding from his face.  Maybe they've been frozen like this long enough that he's grown numb to the sensation, the strange and misplaced intimacy, Xander's too intense gaze, the whole package. 

"Yes, I believe we've become used to it," Xander says, voice calm, almost soothing. (And then he strokes the back of Takumi's hand with his thumb, just like how Takumi had thought to do but didn't.)  "Has this changed your perception of me, Takumi?"

He chances a glance to Xander's face, taking note of the pink that remains brushed across Xander's cheeks with the same guilty thrill.  Takumi snorts, something he probably wouldn't have allowed to slip before their carefully scheduled hand holding session.

"Yeah, it definitely has."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely listening to the Beatles when I decided to write this. (It was not a good decision and if i revisit this...hand holding verse again someone should probably put me out of my misery.)


End file.
